L'envers des coeurs
by Zephineange
Summary: Scorpius est parti pour Poudlard et, délaissée, Astoria se penche une fois de plus, une fois de trop, sur ce qu'a été sa vie depuis son mariage avec Draco Malfoy. En Avent toutes ! (partie XIII)


**L'envers des cœurs**

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce soir, vendredi 13. Voici pour vous un petit OS pas très gai, mais pas trop triste non plus. Parce qu'un vendredi 13, on a peur toute la journée qu'il nous arrive une crasse, mais le soir, souvent, on se rend compte que ce n'était pas plus terrible que d'habitude. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout et même plus est à la grande JKR.

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet qui m'a permis de faire une meilleure fin et à Aelis, qui m'a permis de trouver un meilleur titre.

**Personnage :** Astoria, Harry/Draco

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Astoria marchait lentement dans les grands couloirs du manoir Malfoy. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces couloir, ni même la bâtisse en général. Elle la trouvait trop sombre, trop froide, trop oppressante. Pendant un temps, son fils l'avait égayée de sa présence, mais maintenant qu'il était parti à Poudlard pour sa première année, Astoria ne savait plus que faire pour lutter contre la solitude qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Elle arriva devant une porte, qu'elle n'ouvrit qu'avec hésitation. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'écriteau qui indiquait le nom du propriétaire de la chambre, Scorpius, avant d'entrer et d'allumer la cheminée. Son fils lui manquait déjà. Alors qu'il n'était parti que le matin même. Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit, et regarda autour d'elle avec un petit sourire triste. Après tout, il était bien la seule chose positive que son mariage lui ait apportée.

Elle soupira en pensant une nouvelle fois à l'immense gâchis qu'avait été sa vie. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir eu le courage de Daphné, sa grande-soeur, qui avait décrété qu'elle épouserait qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait, et que si leurs parents n'étaient pas contents, ils pouvaient aller se faire cuire un œuf de dragon. Elle avait été déshéritée, bien sûr, mais au moins elle semblait heureuse, avec son professeur de mari et ses trois enfants. En tout cas, elle devait l'être plus qu'Astoria, qui avait dû porter seule sur ses épaules l'honneur de la famille Greengrass. Elle avait donc épousé l'homme qui avait été autrefois destiné à sa sœur. Draco Malfoy.

Comme elle avait été heureuse quand elle l'avait appris. Elle se souvenait encore de la joie qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque les fiançailles avaient été annoncées, de sa fierté lorsqu'elle avait vu toutes ses camarades pâlir de jalousie à l'idée qu'elle serait la prochaine à porter le prestigieux nom de Malfoy. Tout était arrivé comme dans un rêve. Un jour elle était destinée à vivre constamment dans l'ombre de sa sœur, plus belle, plus intelligente, et le lendemain, elle était devenue la femme la plus enviée de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Comme elle avait béni ce jour qu'elle maudissait aujourd'hui.

Le mariage s'était déroulé en grande pompe, on n'en aurait pas attendu moins de la famille Malfoy qui semblait avoir traversé la guerre presque sans dommage. Grâce à l'intervention du Sauveur en personne lors de leur procès sans doute. Ce jour là, elle avait une robe magnifique, qui devait maintenant être entreposée au grenier avec tous les souvenirs que l'on ne souhaite plus revoir, mais auxquels on tient trop pour s'en débarrasser. Tout le monde avait trouvé qu'ils formaient un couple très bien assorti, Draco et elle, et sa belle-famille s'était montrée la plus accueillante du monde. Vraiment, avec le jour de la naissance de son fils, le jour de son mariage avait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Son mariage, elle y avait cru au début. Son mari s'était montré prévenant, attentionné, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils étaient de toutes les fêtes, de toutes les réceptions mondaines, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Lorsque Scorpius était né, Astoria avait cru que son bonheur était complet, que rien ne pourrait jamais venir l'entacher. Draco avait été aux anges, la lignée Malfoy allait pouvoir continuer grâce à elle, et il l'avait couverte de cadeaux. Pendant les premiers mois de la vie de son fils, Draco avait été encore plus présent qu'auparavant, plus aimant, mais elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait.

Peu à peu, son mari s'était éloigné, de manière imperceptible. La fin de sa grossesse avait été compliquée, du fait de sa nature fragile, et il avait pris cela comme excuse pour la toucher de moins en moins. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en danger avec un autre enfant et il voulait attendre d'être bien sûr qu'elle soit remise. Astoria avait attendu longtemps, mais Draco n'avait plus que très rarement partagé son lit. À cette même époque, ils avaient commencé à faire chambre à part. Elle avait toujours eu des appartements qui lui étaient réservés, comme dans toute grande famille qui se respectait, mais auparavant, Draco et elle dormaient tout de même ensemble. Quand Scorpius avait eu un an, Draco avait officiellement établi ses quartiers dans une autre aile du manoir.

Puis, il était rentré de plus en plus tard du ministère, où il travaillait au département de la justice magique. Parfois, elle l'entendait rentrer au milieu de la nuit, dans un état qui ne pouvait pas être dû à une surcharge de travail. Elle s'était doutée de quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien dit, jusqu'à ce soir fatidique où Draco avait osé ramener quelqu'un au manoir.

Elle avait craqué. Elle avait crié qu'elle ne le tolérerait pas. Qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dehors, mais qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'il ramène ses coups d'un soir, terme sans doute édulcoré mais en tout cas nettement moins vulgaire que la réalité, chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas offrir ce spectacle à leur fils. Draco avait renvoyé l'homme, parce qu'en plus c'était un homme, et s'était excusé. Pendant quelques semaines, il avait fait amende honorable, dînant avec elle, jouant avec Scorpius plus souvent, les couvrant de cadeaux, mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Alors Astoria avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, et elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle s'était isolée, restant chez elle avec son fils la plupart du temps, lui accordant tout l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait donner à personne d'autre. C'est à ce moment là que sa sœur était revenue dans sa vie, lui apportant soutien et réconfort. Daphné et Scorpius avaient été ses bouées de sauvetage dans le naufrage qu'était devenue sa vie. À qui d'autre aurait-elle pu parler ? Ses parents ? Ils l'auraient regardée de haut en disant qu'une Greengrass pouvait tout supporter. Ses beaux-parents ? Ils auraient pris le parti de leur fils et ça n'aurait servi à rien, ou au contraire auraient pris son parti, rendant encore plus compliquée sa relation avec son mari. Ses ''amis'' ? Ils auraient été tellement heureux de tout raconter à la presse et de montrer que la noble famille Malfoy n'était pas si noble que ça. Un psychomage ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu s'abaisser à ça. Et puis, il y avait toujours une chance que ça se sache.

Sa sœur avait été la seule à la comprendre et à la soutenir, et pour cela elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante. Quant à son fils, elle avait essayé le plus possible de le protéger, mais elle savait qu'il arriverait bientôt un moment où Draco et elle devraient lui dire la vérité. Que leur union n'était qu'une farce destinée à continuer une lignée et à sauvegarder les apparences. Surtout que, pour autant qu'Astoria pouvait en juger, la situation avait pris un nouvel aspect depuis quelques années.

Auparavant, son mari changeait d'amant, faute d'un terme plus approprié, comme de chemise, mais depuis quelques temps, au moins quatre ans, il semblait en avoir trouvé un qu'il n'était pas près de lâcher. Harry Potter. Elle avait cru que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire, mais elle avait eu tort. Elle aurait préféré voir son mari dans les bras de n'importe quel prostitué de l'allée des Embrumes plutôt que de voir le regard qu'il adressait à Potter.

Cette relation, elle l'avait découverte par hasard, vraiment, un jour où elle aurait dû être chez sa sœur et que Scorpius était chez le jeune Zabini, un de ses amis. Elle était passée devant la porte du petit salon bleu, et elle l'avait vu. Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, comment Harry Potter, saint-sauveur du monde sorcier, aurait-il pu être dans les bras de son mari, un verre de vin à la main, comme si tout était parfaitement normal ? Elle n'avait pu nier l'évidence pourtant, ni sa présence au manoir Malfoy, ni les regards brûlants que lui adressait Draco, ni les mots doux échangés, ni les rires et les baisers. Elle n'avait pas vu son mari aussi heureux depuis la naissance de leur fils. Et encore. Astoria s'était effacée sans un bruit, était rentrée dans ses appartements comme dans un rêve, s'était assise près de la fenêtre, et avait pleuré.

Elle avait versé plus de larmes ce jour là que dans toute sa vie. Elle avait pleuré sa jeunesse, sa faiblesse, son amour pour un homme qui ne saurait jamais le lui rendre. Elle avait pleuré les années perdues, la solitude de sa chambre aux moulures en ébène mais à la température glaciale, elle avait pleuré de désespoir de ne jamais avoir ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pièce qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là. Elle avait pleuré de voir que le soleil brillait aussi fort alors que son cœur était en miettes.

À partir de là, elle avait été comme anesthésiée. Elle ne semblait ressentir quelque chose qu'en présence de son fils, qu'elle avait couvert de plus en plus d'attentions, faisant en sorte qu'il ne manque jamais de rien. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter de toujours être honnête, de toujours avoir le courage de sortir d'une situation que l'on ne souhaitait pas. Elle le lui avait dit tellement de fois que ce serait un miracle si Scorpius se retrouvait tout de même à Serpentard.

Elle avait vu d'un œil neutre Potter faire les gros titres de la Gazette car sa femme et lui avaient divorcé et qu'il avait avoué qu'il préférait les hommes. Astoria avait eu plus d'un rire jaune en voyant ça, comme si son mari pouvait avoir le courage de faire la même chose. Elle avait vu Draco être de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les procédures juridiques du divorce du sauveur, relayées en temps réel par la Gazette, avançaient. Un soir, elle l'avait observé faire les cent pas devant la cheminée du petit salon bleu, un verre à la main. Il avait fini par le jeter brusquement dans le feu avant de s'asseoir dans le même sofa qui avait dû abriter nombre d'ébats. Il avait plongé la tête dans ses mains et ses épaules s'étaient secouées de sanglots. Astoria avait regardé la scène d'un œil froid, c'était à son tour de souffrir. Mais elle savait qu'au final, il n'oserait jamais renier sa famille, il n'aurait pas le courage de tout perdre.

À l'époque, elle en était persuadée et elle aurait presque eu pitié de Potter, mais aujourd'hui...

Astoria secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se replonge dans les souvenirs, ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Ce matin, en accompagnant son fils à la gare, elle avait vu Potter, de loin. Lui et son ex-femme avaient tous les deux accompagné leur fils pour sa première rentrée. Ils s'étaient fait la bise, comme si de rien, et il avait même serré la main de son nouveau compagnon. Ils avaient eu l'air content de se voir. Est-ce que c'était possible qu'elle lui ait pardonné alors qu'il l'avait abandonnée pour aller avec un homme ? Marié aussi de surcroît ? Visiblement oui, puisque la rousse avait paru ravie de voir son ancien époux, et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune gêne, visible du moins. Elle doutait jamais avoir ce sourire en voyant Draco.

Après que le train fut parti, elle avait regardé Draco et Potter échanger un long regard. Le brun avait ensuite quitté le quai avec ses amis, sans se retourner, et son mari avait eu l'air un instant tellement dévasté qu'elle avait su à ce moment qu'il avait déjà fait son choix. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent avant qu'eux aussi ne fassent les grands titres de la Gazette.

Elle se leva lentement, caressa du regard la chambre de son fils et sortit en refermant la porte avec douceur.

Quand Draco reviendrait, ils allaient devoir discuter de nombreuses choses. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'ils avaient renoncé à leur mariage mais qu'ils conservaient les apparences pour le bien de leur fils. Il était plus que temps que Draco parte rejoindre l'homme avec lequel il voulait passer sa vie.

Il était plus que temps qu'elle recommence à vivre.

* * *

Bon, ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais il y a une note d'espoir à la fin quand même... Non ?

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dit à demain ! ^^


End file.
